starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Primera Batalla de Geonosis
*Duelo aéreo sobre Geonosis |conc= |simult=*Incursión en la Nave Núcleo *Segunda Batalla de Lok *Duelo en Geonosis |post=*Tiroteo en la luna de Bodgen *Batalla de la plataforma orbital Kaer *Tiroteo en Coruscant *Batalla de Atraken *Misión a Bakura |nombre=Primera Batalla de Geonosis |image=300px |conflicto=Crisis Separatista/Guerras Clon |fecha=22 ABY |lugar=Geonosis |result=*Victoria pírrica repúblicana/Jedi **Fin de la Crisis Separatista/Comienzo de las Guerras Clon **Anakin Skywalker pasa la Prueba de la Carne }} **Lealtad del Conde Dooku hacia el lado oscuro revelada |comb1=*República Galáctica *Orden Jedi *Aparecidos Lok *Resistencia mere |comb2=*Confederación de Sistemas Independientes **Federación de Comercio **Alianza Corporativa **Unión Tecnológica **Gremio de Comerciantes **Clan Bancario InterGaláctico **Geonosianos ***Industrias Geonosianas *Orden de los Lores Sith |comandante1=*Alto General }} Yoda *Alto General Mace Windu *Alto General Ki-Adi-Mundi *Alto General Adi Gallia *Alto General Plo Koon *Mariscal Shaak Ti *General Senior Luminara Unduli *General Senior Kit Fisto *General Jedi Aayla Secura *Comandante clon CRC-09/571 |comandante2=*Conde Dooku *Archiduque Poggle el Menor *General Grievous *General Sev'rance Tann *Teniente en jefe Sun Fac |fuerza1=*212 Jedi *1 senadora *192.000 soldados clon **127º Ala de Cañoneras **327º Cuerpo Estelar **Batallón Hawkbat ***Compañía K *10.000 comandos clon **Escuadrón Aiwha-3 **Escuadrón Bravo **Escuadrón Delta **Escuadrón Gamma **Escuadrón Theta *Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Null *Bláster repetidor pesado EWHB-12 *Bláster repetidor pesado E-Web *Moto Jets 74-Z *Aerodeslizador Gaba-18 *Tanque de combate TX-130 clase Sable *Transporte de Tropas de la República *2.160 AT-TE *100 Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada *1.600 cañoneras LAAT/i **Harken *400 cañonera LAAT/c *[[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase ''Aethersprite]] *Prototipos del caza estelar V-19 Torrente *''Espiral Afilada *12 [[Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator I||Naves de Asalto clase ''Acclamator I]] en el campo de batalla, 33 in orbit **''Aken **Implacable **Prosecutor *3 Cruceros mero **Tritus *3 cazas estelares G-400 *Havoc |fuerza2=*Droides de Batalla B1 *Guerreros geonosianos *Super droides de Batalla B2 *[[Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire|Tanques droide IG-227 clase ''Hailfire]] *Droide araña *Droidekas |bajas1= *179 Jedi *Miles de soldados clon *4.982 comandos clon **3/4 del Escuadrón Theta *Aproximadamente 12.000 clones seriamente heridos *Aproximadamente 8.000 clones ligeramente heridos *Gran cantidad de vehículos |bajas2=*Sun Fac *Jango Fett *Muchos guerreros geonosianos *Algunos miembros de la administración de la CSI *Grandes bajas en droides *14 [[Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk|Naves Núcleo clase ''Lucrehulk]] *117 [[Transporte Interestelar clase Hardcell|Transportes Interestelares clase Hardcell]] *5 [[Crucero clase Diamante|Cruceros clase Diamante]] *Una gran porción de la Armada Confederada **Escuadrón Sabaoth }} La Primera Batalla de Geonosis, más conocida simplemente como la Batalla de Geonosis, fue la primera batalla entre la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica en el conflicto que se conocería como las Guerras Clon. Sería el primer gran combate del Gran Ejército de la República, así como la primera gran batalla que los Jedi lucharían en años. Se convertiría en la batalla que provocase una de las guerras más famosas de la historia galáctica. Preludio La batalla ocurrió luego de que las fuerzas separatistas capturasen al Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Geonosis. Su Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, y la senadora Padmé Amidala intentaron rescatar a Kenobi, pero fueron también capturados y sentenciados a muerte. Ellos por poco lograron escapar de sus ejecuciones, que involucraban a un acklay, un nexu, y un reek. En respuesta a los reportes de Kenobi sobre la conspiración separatista, el Senado Galáctico, por la sugerencia del representante Jar Jar Binks, le concedió al Canciller Supremo Palpatine "poderes de emergencia" para tratar con la crisis. Yoda usó por primera vez al ejército clon, y los envió a Geonosis justo después de un equipo ataque Jedi. El rápido despliegue dejó a los sargentos de Cuy'val Dar como Kal Skirata y Walon Vau tambaleándose al descubrir que los escuadrones de comando que habían entrenado se habían ido. La batalla Penetrando las defensas Batalla en la Arena Petranaki Batalla en el desierto Misión de la 501a Misión a las Agujas Yoda envió un grupo de clones, un tanque AT-TE, y un par de naves de transporte LAAT liderado por Mace Windu. Su misión era asegurar la Cámara Aguja del Consejo, y acabar con los droides restantes en la zona. En primer lugar procedieron a destruir las Naves de Transporte de la Unión Tecnológica, evitando la fuga de los droides. Los clones lograron exterminar a los droides restantes, y además capturaron la Cámara Aguja. Batalla en el espacio La confrontación con Darth Tyranus Skywalker vs Tyranus Yoda vs Tyranus Consecuencias Participantes Orden Jedi y República Survivientes *Chopper *Cut Lawquane (desertó del Ejército Clon luego de la batalla) *Cori (capitán de un crucero mere, participó en la batalla espacial) *CRC-09/571 (Comandante de batallón clon) *CT-55/11-9009 (soldado clon comandante, 127th Gunship Wing) *CT-6/298 (soldado clon) *CT-65/91-6210 (soldado clon capitán, Compañía K) *CT-96/298 (soldado ARC) *Denal (soldado clon) *Bant Eerin (Caballero Jedi mon calamari, participó en la batalla espacial) *Kit Fisto (Maestro Jedi nautolano) *Adi Gallia (Maestra Jedi humana y miembro del Consejo Jedi, participó en la batalla espacial) *A'Sharad Hett (Caballero Jedi humano/tusken, participó en la batalla espacial) *Bairdon Jace (Padawan Jedi humano) *Jez (comando clon) *Jinkins (bith miembro de los Aparecidos Lok, participó en la batalla espacial) *Juno (capitán de un crucero mere, participó en la batalla espacial) *Kai Justiss (Caballero Jedi humano) *K'Kruhk (Caballero Jedi whiphid)The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Coleman Kcaj (Maestro Jedi ongree)The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p204 - "Ongree" *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Maestro Jedi humano) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (Maestro Jedi cereano y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Plo Koon (Maestro Jedi kel dor y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Agen Kolar (Maestro Jedi zabrak) *Kole (chadra-fan miembro de los Aparecidos Lok, participó en la batalla espacial) *Eeth Koth (Maestro Jedi zabrak y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *An'ya Kuro (Maestra Jedi humana, participó en la batalla espacial) *Roth-Del Masona (Maestro Jedi humano) *Voolvif Monn (Caballero Jedi shistavanen) *Null-5 (Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Null) *Null-6 (ARC Null) *Null-7 (ARC Null) *Null-10 (ARC Null) *Null-11 (ARC Null) *Null-12 (ARC Null) *Nym (participó en la batalla espacial) *Barriss Offee (Padawan Jedi miriliana) *Pablo-Jill (Caballero Jedi ongree) *Even Piell (Maestro Jedi lannik y miembro del Consejo Jedi)The Lesson *Rana (Jedi, participó en la batalla espacial) *Alta Ranga (Maestro Jedi alien)The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *R2-D2 (droide astromecánico) *RC-1136 (comandante clon private, Escuadrón Theta) *RC-1138 (comandante clon sargento, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1140 (comando clon privado, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1207 (comando clon privado, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1262 (comando clon privado, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1309 (comando clon sargento) *RC-3222 (comando clon privado) *RC-8015 (comando clon privado) *Ram (comando clon, Escuadrón Bravo) *T'ra Saa (Maestra Jedi neti) *Aayla Secura (Dama Jedi twi'lek rutian) *Echuu Shen-Jon (Maestro Jedi humano) *Roan Shryne (Caballero Jedi humano)Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Sol Sixxa (mere, participó en la batalla espacial) *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan Jedi humano, le amputaron un brazo) *Ranik Solusar (Jedi humano, participó en la batalla espacial) *Stoker (comando clon, Escuadrón Gamma) *Jaizen Suel (Jedi humana, participó en la batalla espacial) *Bultar Swan (Dama Jedi humana) *Siri Tachi (Dama Jedi humana, participó en la batalla espacial) *Shaak Ti (Maestra Jedi togruta y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Saesee Tiin (Maestro Jedi iktotchi y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *B'dard Tone (Maestro Jedi coway) *Luminara Unduli (Maestra Jedi mirialana) *Quinlan Vos (Maestro Jedi kiffar) *Mace Windu (Maestro Jedi humano y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Yoda (Maestro Jedi de especie desconocida y miembro del Consejo Jedi) }} Víctimas CSI Supervivientes *Conde Dooku/Darth Tyranus (líder de la Confederación, segundo aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious) *Boba Fett (hijo/asesor de Jango, futuro Mandalore) *General Grievous (comandante militar Kaleesh/cyborg , Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide) *Nute Gunray (Virrey de la Federación de Comercio) *Rune Haako (Oficial de Acuerdos de la Federación de Comercio) *San Hill (presidente del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico) *Shu Mai (presidente del Gremio de Comerciantes) *Cat Miin (asistente de Shu Mai) *Po Nudo (senador de Ando) *Poggle the Lesser (Archiduque de Geonosis) *Wat Tambor (capataz de la Unión Tecnológica) *Sev'rance Tann (Acólito Chiss de Dooku) *Tikkes (representante de Dac, antiguo senador republicano) *Rogwa Wodrata (senador de Alliga) }} Víctimas *Sun Fac (General geonosiano, ayudante de Poggle el Menor) *Jango Fett (guardaespaldas de Dooku, antiguo Mandalore) *Cavik Toth (participó en la batalla espacial) *Trío de Acólitos Oscuros (3 Jedi Oscuros) Sobrevivientes de la Arena de ejecución Solamente 23 Jedi y la senadora Amidala lograron ser rescatados por el Maestro Yoda de la Arena de ejecución. Los demás perecieron ante el fuego de los droides separatistas. *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Padmé Amidala *Anakin Skywalker *Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *Siri Tachi *Aayla Secura *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Shaak Ti *An'ya Kuro *Coleman Kcaj *Plo Koon *Saesee Tiin *Luminara Unduli *Bene *Stass Allie *Bant Eerin *Agen Kolar *Eeth Koth *Sora Bulq *Tarados Gon *Bultar Swan *Cin Drallig *Aurios Loan *Pablo-Jill *Barriss Offee *Echuu Shen-Jon *Stam Reath Apariciones *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novelización juvenil) *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Lesson'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novelización juvenil) * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * de:Schlacht von Geonosis (22 VSY) en:First Battle of Geonosis ja:ジオノーシスの戦い hu:Első geonosisi csata nl:Battle of Geonosis pl:Bitwa o Geonosis pt:Batalha de Geonosis ru:Битва на Джеонозисе fi:Geonosiksen taistelu sv:Slaget om Geonosis ro:Prima Bătălie de pe Geonosis Geonosis Categoría:Batallas de la Crisis Separatista Geonosis